


Mrs Reid and Miss Adams

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: Cat Adams last wish before being executed is to go on a date with Spencer, but that changes when she finds out he’s married. Only issue is she underestimates his wife.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 184





	Mrs Reid and Miss Adams

“So…” You watch with a glare as the woman who threatened your husband sits down opposite you “Your the one who snatched the geniuses heart” She lifts her hands in the air waiting expectantly for the guard to uncuff her

“And your the bitch that kidnapped my mother in-law” You calmly state

“Oooh always knew Spencie had a thing for women with attitudes” Cat replies

“What is it you want exactly, Cat?” You sigh, picking up your glass and taking a sip

“I want to get to know the woman who owns Spencies heart” Cat cocks her head to the side “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all, what is it you’d like you know” You give her a smile

“How long have you been married?”

“Two years”

“Any kids?”

“None”

“Tell me, how old were you when you met Spencie?”

“I was 21, I studied criminology during my time at university and the BAU was doing a lesson”

“How old was Spencer?”

“He was 30”

“Same age as you are now” Cat leans back in her chair, chewing her bottom lip

“Did he ever tell you-”

“About the time he threw you up against a wall and threatened to kill you? Yeah he told me that” Cats eyes widen slightly before she composes herself

“Did he also tell you-”

“That he supposedly knocked you up and you miscarried? Yeah he told me that as well, he also mentioned that it actually wasn’t his baby and that it was a prison guards, a man by the name of Lionel Wilkins…” You pause for a second taking a sip of your drink before continuing “Tell me, Cat Adams, how much did you pay him?”

“Pardon?” Cat hisses

“How much did you pay Lionel Wilkins to shove you against a wall and fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk for a week? Because honey, you may be pretty and all but if someone said they’d pay me lets say a thousand dollars to fuck you, I would decline that offer without second thought”

“How dare yo-” Cat goes to stand up, the guard standing behind her goes to intervene but you hold your hand up, stopping him

“Sit down.” You say calmly

“Don’t tell me what to do-”

“I said sit your ass down!” You yell unintentionally kicking your chair back as you stand, Cat jumps at the sound of your fists meeting the wooden table “Sit your ass down right now or so god help me I will have you in the execution chamber so fast you won’t even know what hit you”

Cat gives you a look of fear and slinks back down into her chair.

“You lied to me” She finally says

“What did I lie about?” You raise a brow

“You’re pregnant” She states

“Great observation Sherlock, you want a prize?” You sarcastically announce

“You lied to me, you said you didn’t have any children” Cat growls, leaning forwards

“I did say that” you nod, leaning backwards before smirking “But technically this little peanut is unborn so I technically wasn’t lying” You shrug your shoulders

“You can’t drink wine, bad for the baby” Cat says, watching as you take a sip of your drink

“Oh shit, you’re right” You spit the drink back into the glass “But...If you smarter like most people, you would’ve realised that I am in fact drinking grape juice...There’s a difference” 

“You haven’t touched any of your food” You say

“How do I know you haven’t tampered with it?” Cat sneers

“You’re really doing this? Right now?” You groan, rubbing your eyes “You mean to tell me I rented this fancy ass restaurant out for you and me, just for you to be a spoiled bitch and not eat your food? Well this is a waste of time” You roll your eyes, going to stand up, but Cat’s hand on your arm stops you

“I have your husband” She gives you a grin, your face pales and you slowly sit down

“What do you want?” You growl

“I want to be put back on trial where I’m found to be criminally insane, then I’ll be put in a mental hospital where I’ll live out the remainder of my life there, then I’ll back off.”

You give her a dark grin “I don’t give a fuck about what you want”

“If you don’t grant me what I want then I’ll have my accomplice kill your husband” She threatens

“You think I actually care about that lanky kid who can’t even shake someone's hand? Honey I only married him for his money, this baby isn’t even his.”

“Then why stay with him?” Cat asks

“The money” You shrug “ Honestly I could care less about him and his tiny dick, guy can’t even get me to my well deserved orgasm, hell he can’t even last one round without falling asleep, so by all means go on call your accomplice give he or she the heads up that they can blast his brains.”

Cat hesitates before picking up her phone and dialling the number on speed dial, but before she can even say one word she’s surrounded by FBI agents with their guns drawn.

“Put the phone down, Cat” You say

“Stop ordering me aroun-”

“I said put the phone down!” You roar

“Or what? You’ll take me to the execution chamber? Get me killed? Your husbands already dead, my accomplice blew his brains, just like you said” Cat grins

“Actually” A voice says “My brains haven’t been blown and you don’t have an accomplice” Spencer pushes past the agents, you stand up and walk into his arms, his hands moving to hold your stomach protectively

“Hey honey” You smile

“What? But how-” Cat gasps

“Your ‘accomplice’ was actually an undercover agent, and when she was supposedly kidnapping me, she actually took me here to this restaurant where I’ve been for the past two hours.”

“I hope you both burn in hell” Cat spits

“Yeah? Well we look forward to meeting you there” You shoot back

You watch as Cat gets cuffed and dragged away.

“Oh and Cat?” She looks at you “See you on execution day” You blow her a kiss, turning around and walking away with Spencer

“Y/n?”

“Yes Spence?” You reply

“Did you really mean all those things?” He asks

“Of course not, I had to create a lie so she’d fall into the trap.”

“So you were lying when you said I had a tiny dick?”

“Yes, I was lying” You assure him

“And I really do make you o-”

“Yes Spence! You do make me orgasm” You sigh


End file.
